


沙雕文学

by Ferrumeta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrumeta/pseuds/Ferrumeta
Summary: 《关于藤丸立香发现闪闪大多数立绘都没有乳头这件事》
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster, 咕哒闪
Kudos: 2





	沙雕文学

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> ※cp：藤丸立香♂/c闪 only  
> ※有道具，没有play  
> ※第三人称，藤丸立香视角  
> ※没有文笔，通篇白话  
> ※这是一篇沙雕文学，请不要细究其合理性，也请不要将它当作涩秦文学，以免导致ED  
> ※（中国的）未成年人请勿观看 未成年人请勿观看 未成年人请勿观看（重要的事说三遍）

一、准备

经过了人理烧却，人理冻结，人理凉拌，人理焯水，人理清蒸，人理红烧，人理宽油滑锅（注1）等等各种事情，藤丸立香无数次地拯救了世界，终于也获得了贤王闪闪的认可，即将进入翻云覆雨、披头散发环节惹，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺～

藤丸立香本来期待着第一场约会能稍微浪～漫一些，就像罗密欧与朱丽叶那样——不，还是不要像他们，如果这个年纪就为爱去世的话，那简直像伽罗瓦（注2）一样悲惨。不过至少也要有些神秘的文学色彩比较好，类似于敲三下头（注3）什么的，多少有些解开谜题迎娶美人的感觉。

——总之，“杂修，本王命令你，三天以后到本王房间来”这种话实在太令人悲伤了……藤丸立香这样想着。

不过现在不是应当悲伤的时候，应该抓紧时间为处男毕业典礼做好准备。王喜欢豪华的东西人尽皆知，简简单单的军♂舰♂齐♂射肯定入不了他的法眼，最起码也得准备得非常Coooooooooool才行。说到这个，虽说触手系很棒，非常棒，但那位非常Coooooooooool的金鱼眼Caster的海魔实在太倒胃口了，令人ED（注4），至少得把它们变成金色的才能进贡给王。可怜的藤丸立香只是个一万流的魔术师，别说召唤金色的触手了，一两根普通的触手怕是都控制不了。

所以还是求助于现代科技比较好，现代人啊，干啥啥不行，ghs第一名！不说那些写着成人用品的店里摆满的各种电动的或是非电动的奇妙物品，那些Ω们用了铁定失效的抑制剂，连治心脏的药都能开发成春药（注5），连玉米糖都能用来ghs，真是世风日下，道德沦丧，通货膨胀（笑）。（不过写了这文的本人也没资格吐槽他们

藤丸立香是个好孩子，他不像某些小h文里的主人公（其实那些是另一个世界的自己吧？）那样不负责任，他做的第一件事便是去杜○斯网站那里买了最新款最贵最豪华的金色的避○套，毕竟就算男性无法搞出人命，爱的列车也不应成为艾的列车（突然严肃）。

——聪明的18+的小盆友可能有疑问，为什么立香花那么多钱在这个上面呢～不要忘了哟，藤丸立香在FGO第七章敲诈了闪闪0.5成的财宝呢，所谓羊毛出在羊身上就是这个道理。

那么下一步便是决定买哪种道具啦。眼罩，□球，麻绳自然是没有问题，不过假乌干达（注6）是绝对不能买的。众所周知金闪闪是版权斗士，如果买了假乌干达，那么大概会被骂为“Faker”，就像骂厨房里的红色弓兵那样。虽然藤丸立香知道这不是FGO里的经历，但他总觉得自己在一个叫FSN的动画里看到过这种场景。——不过Caster的闪闪应该没Archer的闪闪那么暴躁，大概会说“你和Faker五五开”之类的话。

藤丸立香觉得消费过世主播（注7）是不好的，于是藤丸立香没有购买假乌干达。

藤丸立香最终决定（bgm：命运交响曲）再买个乳夹，通电的那种。利用电能是人类文明的一大步（画外音：...a giant leap for mankind...滋滋滋），闪闪应该能理解我的良苦用心吧，藤丸立香如是想着。藤丸立香并不知道这是直流电还是交流电，不过总归不能给某个狮子头资本家和某个天才科学家看到，尤其是前者，毕竟他的灵基里融合了川大统领的元素，说不准会说什么“没有人比我更懂ghs”之类的话，实在令人头疼。

藤丸立香买的所有道具都选择了金色的型号，他为自己的体贴而得意洋洋。确认收货地址，写好备注，大功告成～真希望能立刻加速到收货的时刻啊，藤丸立香想着，他依稀记得某个长得和黑Archer很像的神父（注8）好像有这个功能，不过这不重要啦。

二、意外

～两天半后～

敲门声响起。

“御主亲，这是你的东西吗？”

开门——啊，原来是刑部姬，她手上正拿着一个亚○逊的包裹。呼，还好此前在备注里写好了，不然就社会性死亡了。尽管如此藤丸立香还是捏了一把汗。

“是啊，谢谢小刑。”藤丸立香故作镇定道。

“咿呀——公主完全没想到御主亲居然有这种兴趣，对象是那个金闪闪？公主没猜错吧？”

这是…怎么回事？？？藤丸立香完全懵了，小刑是怎么知道的？？？他立刻去看那个包裹的顶部，只见上面赫然写着：

商品：xx型号杜○斯避○套yy个金色，xx型号麻绳yy米金色，xx型号□球yy个金色，xx型号乳夹yy个金色……

然后是——收货地址：南极迦勒底xx楼xx室；收件人：藤丸立香；备注：商品名请随便写个正常的，谢谢。

死一般的寂静。

“公…公主还没有告诉任何人哦，公主这就去画御主亲和金闪闪的同人本～那个，御主亲是攻还是受？”

藤丸立香脸色似乎很难看。

“呀——公主不会被杀人灭口吧？公主只是以为前几天买的本子到了才去拿的……对对对对不起，公主这就去叫那个红色的Archer煮红豆饭……然，然后继续家里蹲……”

“不，不用了，不过不要告诉别人这个包裹的事……”藤丸立香还没说完，刑部姬便扔下包裹打开门逃了出去。

——自那以后，刑部姬的包裹便全部由藤丸立香代为搬运了，一个省下了力气，一个守住了秘密，快递公司收到了差评，大家都获得了自己想要的东西，岂不美哉～

三、主要矛盾

不，这个屑作者他写偏了，还是说说藤丸立香和贤王的事罢。且说这藤丸立香终于安全（并不）地收到了包裹，检查妥当，沐浴更衣，离约定的时间只有一个小时的时候，藤丸立香突然想起了一个极其严重的bug。

那就是——闪闪立绘基本都没有乳头啊！某个二头身的自己也曾经说过这件事（注9），可正版的藤丸立香在此刻才想起来。那些官方的立绘，无论是FGO游戏里的Archer闪，还是ufo社的FZ动画里的Archer闪，还是A1社的FGO第七章动画里的Caster闪，全都没有呢。高科技的乳夹夹了个寂寞……

那咋整啊，藤丸立香为自己的粗心大意感到懊恼，理论上这时可以求助恩奇都先生，这位神代思想犯（雾）一定会一口答应下来，一同搞事，但这个屑作者很讨厌一切和NTR沾边的东西，所以这种剧情并不会发生。简直就像交论文ddl前一天被导师打回来要求重写一样，藤丸立香已经黔驴技穷了吧（笑）（注10）。没办法，只好老实交代吧，破罐子破摔了，大不了挨一发王之财宝。

“嚯？就这事还需要报告本王？”吉尔伽美什停下了喝圣杯里的酒的动作，颇为轻蔑地看了藤丸立香一眼。

“不，吉尔伽美什王，那个，是我此前考虑不周，把这事搞砸了，请王饶我一命……”

“本王指的不是这个。哼，不过也罢，你这蠢材若不是亲自看看自然无法明白，本王的身体没有一处不是完美的——”

卸去魔力编织成的上衣，展现出美好的肉体。王的身体是一切美好的具现，无数看似对立的美的元素都在这身体上找到了它们的归宿（吹得作者自己都快看不下去了）——不过藤丸立香并无暇顾及这些，而是盯着闪闪的胸口发愣。

“哦，被本王的身体魅惑到丢了魂吗？”

“吉尔伽美什王…原来是有乳头的？”

“乳头岂是如此不便之物？可别忘了啊，杂修，CCC里wada画的本王是有乳头的，本王便将那要素同步到了这个灵基上。”

“不愧是吉尔伽美什王！能轻而易举地做到我们做不到的事！”

“哼，区区乳头怎么可能难倒本王？况且不过是两个乳头，本王的宝库里自然也有些…”

“原来如此……啊？”

“藤丸立香哟，世上没有本王做不到的事，万物万象尽在本王掌中！”

“吉尔伽美什王，这不是Dio……不，埃及的法老王的台词吗？”

“世界上的一切都是本王的财宝，太阳的台词也是本王的台词！呼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

四、尾声

在经历了AUO Castoff闪着诡异的光的视觉冲击，以及这样那样的根据相关法律法规，文章内容未予显示的事情以后，藤丸立香终于长～大～了～，贤王的魔力和精神状态也得到了极大改善，这便是作者第一喜欢的大团圆结局——

——二 人 幸 终。

**Author's Note:**

> 0.解释梗是世界上最无聊最没意义的事  
> 1.出自王刚老师的美食节目，各位同志可以去学习一个（五毛一条，括号内删除）  
> 2.一位倒霉的带数学家，详细故事可以问百度  
> 3.出自西游记  
> 4.意为boki不能  
> 5.指伟哥  
> 6.贴吧里的梗，指🐔儿  
> 7.指卢本伟  
> 8.指普奇神父的天堂制造  
> 9.参见《从漫画了解FGO》  
> 10.改自幻想嘉年华动画，安利一下这个动画


End file.
